The present invention relates generally to clamp systems for saw blades, and more particularly to a clamp system able to secure any saw blade in a series of saw blades having various thicknesses.
Clamp systems are incorporated in jig saws and other reciprocating saws to securely retain a shank portion of a saw blade during cutting. A conventional configuration of a clamp system includes the use of a retaining arm that interfaces with a hole or feature a certain distance from the end of the blade. To minimize cost on the clamping system, one retaining arm is implemented that has one optimum travel path having a limited tolerance for various blade thicknesses.
It is common for a saw operator to require the use of a variety of saw thicknesses for a single project. Accordingly, the operator must switch blades for a given purpose. For example, a thin blade (0.030-0.039 inch) is needed for a fast cut or in cutting metal. A medium thickness blade (0.040-0.049 inch) is needed for general purpose cutting. A thick blade ( greater than 0.049 inch) is needed for heavy duty purposes. The variety of blade thicknesses presents a problem for a clamping system unable to effectively adjust to the blade in use. Consequently, the retaining arm may be bottomed out and unable to effectively retain the shank of the saw blade. Additionally, blade wiggle can occur resulting in inconsistent cuts and overall poor performance.
It is therefore desirable to provide a versatile clamping system that allows a variety of blades having a variety of thicknesses to be securely retained.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a saw blade clamp system that more effectively secures one of a series of saw blades having various thicknesses.
In one form, the present invention provides a retaining apparatus for selectively retaining one of a series of saw blades. The apparatus includes a support structure including a pair of lateral walls and a base portion extending between the pair of lateral walls, a rocker arm having a first contact surface, the rocker arm supported between the pair of lateral walls; a stop having a second contact surface and disposed between the pair of lateral walls; wherein the rocker arm is operable toward a saw blade of the series of saw blades whereby the first contact surface interfaces with an aperture of the saw blade and the second contact surface interfaces with a trailing edge of the saw blade for securing the saw blade within the retaining apparatus.
In another form, the present invention provides a retaining apparatus for selectively retaining one of a series of saw blades. The apparatus includes a support structure including a pair of lateral walls and a base portion extending between the pair of lateral walls, a rocker arm having a first contact surface and supported by the pair of lateral walls; a stop having a second contact surface and disposed between the pair of lateral walls; a first saw blade having an edge for communication with the stop and a mounting aperture for communication with the rocker arm, the mounting aperture disposed inboard a first predetermined distance from the edge and a second saw blade having an edge for communication with the stop and a mounting aperture for communication with the rocker arm, the mounting aperture disposed inboard a second predetermined distance from the edge, wherein the first predetermined distance is greater than the second predetermined distance and the second saw blade has a thickness greater than the first saw blade.
In yet another form, the present invention provides a series of saw blades each including an elongated body having a blade end and a mounting end, the mounting end having an end edge and an aperture disposed therein. The series of saw blades includes a first blade having a first predetermined thickness and a first predetermined distance between the end edge and the aperture, and a second saw blade having a second predetermined thickness greater than the first predetermined thickness of the first blade and a distance between the end edge and the aperture that is less than the first predetermined distance.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.